


Snowman

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Gabriel enters him and Sam into a snowman competition.





	Snowman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonlessnite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlessnite/gifts).



** Disclaimer ** **: I do not own Supernatural**

 ** Authors note ** **: Sorry it’s late, and short!**

 ** Warnings ** **: Fluff.**

 

**Snowman**

“Come on Sammy it’ll be fun!”

Groaning into his mitten-covered hand, Sam looked at the archangel who was pouting at him. It was hard to believe watching Gabriel - this was Heavens deadliest weapon. If that was the case, they should have had no problem stopping the apocalypse. Gabriel was looking at him through a small opening for his eyes, his neck surrounded with a thick scarf and his head covered with a matching toque. Catching the hope in the golden pools he had come to love, Sam sighed heavily which caused Gabriel to let go a sound of joy before grabbing Sam’s hand.

While they weren’t the only adults in the competition they were some of the older ones, it mostly being for children and teens who thought it a great date idea. Signing his name along the registration section, Sam followed behind Gabriel who was bouncing from stall to stall to buy their needed items. A snowman competition. Thankfully, there had been a thorough list of things Gabriel couldn’t make, including anything overtly sexual in nature. Sam wouldn’t have put it past the archangel to make a giant penis on the snowman, children around or no.

Once they made it to their area, Sam started working. “So, did you have an idea on what you wanted?” asked Sam, beginning to roll the small ball around to gather more snow. The snow for it was perfect, not too heavy nor light, just enough moisture in the flakes to stick to one another while he rolled it around. Concentrating on patting down the wayward flakes, Sam missed Gabriel roll his eyes.

“It’s a snowman competition, Samsquatch, we’re going to build a snowman.” As Gabriel began to hum songs from Frozen, Sam sighed before continuing to help. Before too long they had the three main parts of the snowman, Sam placing them on top od each other. Using some scooped up snow to help form a seal so the balls didn’t fall off, Sam crouched down while Gabriel began to decorate. Once he was done securing the snowman, Sam stepped back to give Gabriel more room to work.

It wasn’t over the top, like Sam had been expecting. He had glanced over at the others in the competition; and while most were simple snowmen, others were more elaborate. Gabriel, instead of trying for first place as he had been expecting, wanted to keep things simple. What was odd was the positioning of the branches to make up the snowman’s hands along with how his face was pointing down. With a large grin, Gabriel stepped back, turning to Sam as if waiting for praise.

“What do you think Samster?” Gabriel asked while leaning into Sam’s space. Wrapping an arm around the archangel, Sam smiled. “It looks like a snowman, I was half expecting you to do something else.” Hearing Gabriel chuckle beside him, Sam leaned down to place a kiss on Gabriel’s toque-covered head. A second later Sam shouted as Gabriel fished into his back pocket before making his way over to the snowman again. Not wanting to cause more a scene, Sam watched as Gabriel placed Sam’s cellphone carefully in the branches of the snowman. It looked like he was texting.

When Gabriel came back, Sam sighed. “Please tell me you used your mojo to make sure my phone doesn’t get hurt? You grabbed one of the emergency ones.” With a pout, Gabriel looked up at Sam. “You think I would let your stuff be ruined Sammy? Nah, it’s fine where it is… just figured the third judge might like his sculpture.”

Glancing at the judges table, Sam saw what Gabriel was getting at. Not once did the man look up from his phone. Knowing that Gabriel was going to make a scene, Sam groaned before pulling the archangel into a kiss. If they were going to be chased out of the place anyway, Sam wanted to at least end the date on a happy note. Besides, Gabriel’s creation deserved a prize.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


End file.
